creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Cannibal
Personal Real Name: Nicole Marie Lovest Alias: Mrs. Cannibal Meaning to Name: She is a cannibal who bakes her victims into pies Nickname(s): Nick, Love, Mrs. Lovest, Nikki, and Cannibal Age: 28 D.O.B: May 20, 1865 Birthplace: London, Britain Language: English Current Residence: London, Britain Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Status: Dead D.O.D: June 19, 2018 Cause of Death: Old Age Alliance: Ruby Cards Occupation: Baker Combat CPhrase: ‘Ello! I’m Mrs. Lovest Theme Song: Hell Is Empty Hobbie(s): * Baking * Bread-making, * Cabaret * Calligraphy * Candle-making * Cooking * Crochet Special Items: Her stainless steel knife Likes: * Flowers * Coffee * Sunsets * Cold weather * Baking * Music * The beach * Gothic fashion Dislikes: * Olives and feta cheese * Plum tomatoes * Old ladies' floral perfumes * Cheating * Two sided people Fear(s): * Deep water * The future * Getting caught by the police * Becoming poor * Getting buried alive Personality: * Idealistic * Imaginative * Incorruptible * Independent * Absentminded * Aggressive * Ambitious * Amusing * Artful Bio Backstory: Nicole Marie Black was part of the high ranking family in London. Her father Jefferson was a duke, and her mother Samantha was also a duchess. She grew up learning how to sing, dance, act, and sew. However, she really enjoyed baking. Her parents took her down upon because, in their eyes, baking was a commoner job. Nicole wanted to become a baker and wanted to open her very own shop. But, her parents did not agree. Therefore, she fled her house and started to live on the streets. She pawned her jewelry and lived on the streets for years as a teenager. Until she met Edward Lovest. Edward was a poor baker with little to no money and made small meat pies and bread. Nicole decided to go up to him and become a baker for Edward’s shop. Edward and she fell in love with each other and decided to get married. They got married but, the meat prices started to rise up for their meat pies. They grew, even more, poorer than before. Especially since they had two children together. So, when she saw her rivalry baker Mrs. Dubose steal some cats and dogs for meat, Mrs. Lovest did the same. However, the meat of the pets could only do such little pies. Mrs. Lovest had an idea, to murder people for their meat. So, she did just that. She contacted her friend Michael who was a butcher how to cut off meat from bodies. Her friend Michael was curious why she cared so much how to carve out meat, however, she reassured him, it was for her meat pies. Her family did not know she began to murder the people around the town for their meat. When her husband found out, he ended up having a heart attack and died. She was horrified with his death and started to murder more people for their meat to have more success in their shop. She grew guilty of the murders but continued the murders because she didn't want her family to live on the streets, and wanted to be successful to show her family she is successful. Nicole became a famous baker, and then when she murdered a woman, that woman was, in fact, a witch, so when Nicole ate her meat to test it for the pies, she gains an ability to age slower than the regular humans. Nicole began to eat the rest of the witch’s meat and began to become very skilled. She grew more hungry for meat from people, and that drove her to kill more. The flesh of humans satisfies her hunger. However, one day the judge from the town, Judge Adams found out that she started to murder people and became a cannibal, he wanted to get her hanged. But, Mrs. Lovest was able to seduce him to keep quiet, so now the judge is wrapped around her finger. She did anything to make sure her murderous plans remained hidden. Now, she has become a successful cannibal baker. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Edward Lovest was in his early 30's when he met Nicole. He had black slicked-back hair and hazel eyes. He normally wore white collared shirts, with an emerald bolo tie, and black slacks. Sadly, he soon passed away from a heart attack. Family: Edward (Husband), Natalie (Daughter), Ernest (Son), Samantha (Mother), Jefferson (Father), Frederick (Brother), Jack (Brother), and Cadence (Sister) Allies/Friends: Edward, Ruby Cards, and Judge Adams Rivals/Enemies: The police, health inspectors, and the neighborhood Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Green Height: 5’8 Weight: 135 Body Type: Curvy Outfit: Black and red corset, black and light red jacket, black slacks, black high heel boots, and a black and red hat with ribbon Accessories: Black and red hat Distinguishing Features: Mole on her left side of the lip Physical Disorder(s): Cannibalism, Depression, and Insanity Abilities/Strengths: Cannibalism Empowerment, Decelerated Aging, Metabolization, and Infinite Digestive System Weaknesses/Faults: Gains weight, the stomach is easily queasy, mentally dead, her ribs are crushed due to her corset, and can’t run or else passes out due to her tight corset Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 6 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 6 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * '''Inspired '''by "Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber from Fleet Street". * Nicole was 28 when she began to murder. * She was able to contact her family. ** However, her family died in a fire years ago * Edward was poor but yet respected by most in the town as well as previously being married with a wife but she died in childbirth. ** His child was a stillborn. * Nicole planned to have her children take over the shop. ** Her children died from smallpox before they took over the shop. * She wanted to marry Judge Adams but he denied the marriage. * Nicole wears a corset everyday, and even when sleeping. * Her waist measures 18 inches and was considered to have the smallest waist in London. * She died in 2018 after living for 153 years. * She met Ruby Cards when they both ran away from the police. * Her creator is Black Bullet235. Category:Cannibal Category:Historical Category:Female Category:OC Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Category:Serial Killer